


on the way to victory

by cozyshiba



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, LGBT, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozyshiba/pseuds/cozyshiba
Summary: As a tactical advisor for the Resistance, you never expected to leave the base for any reason other than an evacuation. General Organa, however, thought you were needed on a mission to retrieve information with none other than Rey, the force-sensitive girl who had wormed her way into your heart.





	on the way to victory

“Somebody better be here soon!” Rey shouted, knocking away a blast with her lightsaber, effectively saving you from getting shot in the face. You were doing your best to hold in your tears and appear brave - like you were used to all this death. But, you weren’t, and only time could knock down your shaky walls. Or another hit above your head. Rey growled in frustration and shot another stormtrooper with the blaster in her left hand before leaning down next to you.

“Are you alright?” You nodded, feeling a tear slip from your eye. Rey sighed and turned her attention back to the battle at hand. The one you couldn’t do anything but stare uselessly at. “I’m sure Finn and Chewbacca will be here soon to grab us.” She reassured quietly, something soft and only for your ears. You hoped she was right. 

The stormtroopers had been closing in on you since the battle broke out five minutes ago, escalating quickly. The both of you were unprepared. This was supposed to be a simple mission: sneak into an abandoned First Order base and take whatever information it had, old or new. But that wasn’t the case. You got bombarded with a sneak attack from the First Order, them obviously expecting you to be there. They probably thought there would be more people - more rebels to kill, more strikes on their bedposts. However, they were out of luck. It was only you and Rey; everybody else was back at the base.

Rey yelped, the shot of a stormtrooper singeing her arm. Your eyes widened considerably as blood started to soak her white blouse. She shot back and threw her blaster to the ground when it ran out of fuel.

“Oh my stars, oh my stars, oh my stars…” you repeated over and over again, even with Rey assuring you that it was just a scrape. “I think I’m going to just stick to being a tactical advisor.” You sobbed out, hastily ripping some fabric off of your pants and standing up shakily. Rey tried to push you off, but you just gave her a watery glare that probably looked pathetic instead of harsh. Either way, she let you wrap her arm as she blocked more shots from hitting you or her. “Why did I sign up for this?” You whispered as you tightened the knot of the ruined fabric.

“You didn’t sign up for anything. General Organa thought we could handle this ourselves.” Rey stated sternly, her anger not directed at you, yet it felt the same as if it was. “We just have to hold on for a little longer.” You nodded and sat back down, running through plans of action the two of you could take to stay alive until rescue came. There wasn’t much the two of you could do with only a lightsaber, unless the stormtroopers were up close. You sighed deeply, stopping in the middle of it when an idea popped in your head. You narrowed your eyes and scanned the battlefield around you for the closest stormtrooper that was incapacitated. 

“Cover me.” You said quickly before scrambling up and running toward the body of a stormtrooper. Rey let out an alarmed yelp, but did as you asked until you were safely under her wing once again, now with a blaster in your hands. “I-I don’t know how to shoot this.” You mumbled tiredly, looking down at it with confusion. Rey let out a little laugh and deactivated her lightsaber, tossing it to you and taking the blaster from your trembling hands.

“I think I know your plan.” She smirked and shot three oncoming stormtroopers without a second to blink before grabbing your hand and pulling you out the doors to the forest. “But I have a few alterations that it could use.” Rey dragged you into the trees, stopping for only a second to blast a stray stormtrooper that was following you. She let go of your hand and began jumping over logs and braving boulders. You tried to do the same, but you were already starting to pant.

“I’m beginning to think that it’s not just the Force that’s letting you understand my plans.” You breathed out harshly as you followed after her. Rey laughed but said nothing until she finally came to a stop.

“Do you still have that charge?” You nodded as you stopped beside her and leaned over your knees, trying to breathe. “Okay,” she thought out loud. “That might be useful. But for now, we need to find our way into one of these ships.” You stared at her.

“You mean the First Order’s ships? The ones with stormtroopers in them? The ones that have trackers on them? We can’t escape in one of those, Rey.” You chuckled nervously, starting to follow her again albeit your doubts.

“We won’t go back to the Resistance in one of them.” She laughed. “We just need something to get us off this planet so we can go find another ship.” You shook your head but said nothing. You were just a tactical advisor that helped pilots with their formations, nothing else. Rey knew what she was doing. Hopefully. 

“Alright, don’t say a word.” Rey whispered as the two of you came up close with a few ships. You were hidden behind a wide tree, working on deciding the best way to get into one without being shot dead. “The ships are mostly empty. Let’s go for the closest one on three, okay?” You nodded, holding the lightsaber tightly in your arms, unsure how to use it. She motioned for you to give her the charge, so you unbuckled it from your belt and handed it to her. Rey threw it at a group of stormtroopers and gave the signal.

The two of you bolted for the ship. The brunette barreled through another pack of stormtroopers with the blaster, hitting a few over the head and taking out the rest with the bolts. You were quickly falling behind, jumping over bodies and dodging blasts, coughing through the smoke. You weren’t trained for battle.

A bolt whistled by you, nearly skimming your neck. You stopped moving in alarm, eyes wide as a doe’s. The stormtrooper was standing in front of you, blaster up, finger on the trigger. Without thinking you pulled the lightsaber up, accidentally activating it by clicking a button on the side. Going along with it, you swung it as hard as you could and it nearly pulled you down with the wounded stormtrooper.

“Y/N!” You glanced up from the body and searched rapidly for Rey. Once you caught sight of her again, you deactivated the lightsaber and ran after her, entering the ship right as she sealed the doors shut.

“Rey, did you see that? Did you see that!” You exclaimed with a loud laugh as Rey started the ship, glancing back at you. “I used your lightsaber. I got it to work!” She chuckled and patted the co pilot’s seat, admiration doting in her eyes.

“I saw. You did great, Y/N.” You abashedly looked away and fiddled with locking the safety belt in place. “Let’s get out of this place.” Rey took the ship up into the air, dodging stray blasts from the First Order. Once you were out of the atmosphere with nothing following you, Rey put it into lightspeed and let out a deep laugh full of relief. She relaxed back into her seat, head turned to you, a small smile fluttering on her lips. “We did it.” She whispered, you repeating afterwards in disbelief.

Rey took the ship out of lightspeed and landed it on a nearby planet, quickly unbuckling when it was safely on the ground. You did the same and followed her out of the ship, bumping into her as she stopped. Rey turned toward you with a bright smile.

“We got all that information, Y/N. Now we can get it back to the Resistance.” You nodded encouragingly. “We make a great team.” Rey wrapped her arms around you tightly, her head going into your neck. You closed your eyes and let yourself fall into the hug, your defense system disappearing with every second. Rey pulled back just enough to look you in the eyes and stayed like that before slowly leaning in, just barely touching your lips. Your eyes flickered closed and you moved the rest of the way forward until your lips were touching. She tasted of vanilla and sweat, victory making its way off of her in wafts of energy.

You placed a hand on her cheek and deepened the kiss, never wanting the moment to end while at the same time feeling like it was already endless. But soon the two of you parted, letting air seep into your lungs once again, but never letting your eyes stray until Rey finally spoke.

“Let’s go find a ship and get home.” You propped your arms up on your hips and let out a huff of air. The adrenaline was starting to drain out of you and you could feel days of sleep charging up in your system.

“Good idea.” Rey laughed and wrapped her arm around your shoulders, pulling you forward with her. You nearly fell from her strength, but all it did was make the joyful moment fill up with even more glee that would soon be transffered onto the whole of the Resistance when they heard of the news. Another successful mission. A small battle was won, but it was onto the way to defeating a bigger war.

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by my Rey fic search of 2018 (Colorized) on tumblr. I didn't find anything, so I just decided to write my own. I hope you like it!


End file.
